Francisca
|ability = None |category = Boss |jap_name = フラン・キッス |jap_meaning = Francisca & Fran-Kiss |ability = Ice, Water }} Frozen General Francisca (also known as the Bringer of Icy Doom) is a boss in the Kirby series, appearing in Kirby Star Allies. She is the first of the three Jambastion Mages, who follow the orders of the evil Hyness. In the Japanese script, Francisca speaks with a feminine and refined speech pattern. In contrast, she speaks directly and forcefully in English. Physical Appearance Francisca has disembodied hands and long, blue hair parted to her right. She has a noticeably paler skin tone compared to the other mages. She has no nose, and her eyes more resemble Kirby's as opposed to being one color, but still maintaining eyelashes. She wears a dark purple beret with a bat-like symbol in front, which the game's main antagonist also features on their hood. Francisca is part of a group called the Jambastion Mages, which are under the command of the game's main antagonist. In the Japanese script, Francisca speaks with a feminine and refined speech pattern. She has been shown to speak more directly and forcefully in English. Battle Francisca is the fifth boss of the game. She is fought in the stage Longview Corridor. She mostly attacks using a labrys with a snowflake design; she can swing it normally, or she can enlarge the head and throw it like a disk using magic to capture Kirby and co. by freezing them. If anyone is captured in the attack, she then turns it back into a labrys and flings them at the wall and floor. She can create and fire icicles that can freeze the ground. She also has a soda gun, which she shakes before expelling a strong soda current that bounces off the ceiling and floor. Attacking the soda beam with a Plasma-based ability will send current through the beam, electrocuting Francisca and stunning her. Later in the game, she is fought again on the stage Blizzno Moon, serving as the twelfth boss. Her attack pattern is somewhat different, however. Specifically, her soda beam and icicle attacks were changed quite a bit. It takes a little less time to charge up her Soda Beam, and she now moves it around by closing it in or moving out. For her icicle attack, the icicles, once fired, now loop around and head in the opposite direction of where they spawned. She can now jab her labrys into the ground and drag it across the arena, then doing an upward slash afterwards. The trail of ice her labrys leaves freezes anyone it contacts. Francisca appears in the game's boss rush mode, The Ultimate Choice. She appears in four levels of difficulty (Zesty Expedition, Fiery Showdown, Infernal Crisis and Soul Melter). Story Francisca, along with her sisters Flamberge and Zan Partizanne, and their leader, Hyness, were banished to the edge of the galaxy by an unknown race, which is presumed to be the Ancients. According to Hyness, he and the mages were responsible for stopping a "galactic crisis", but it's unknown what the crisis was. Apparently, the Ancients banished them because they feared their power. Once they were finally able to free themselves from this banishment, they began to resurrect Void Termina, whom they zealously worshiped. However, the ritual went wrong, causing the Jamba Heart to shatter and spread its negative influence across the galaxy. After Kirby defeats Meta Knight, the Generals of magic land their Jambastion on Planet Popstar. Kirby faces them one by one, confronting Francisca first, who reveals that they gather dark hearts for some evil purpose. Later on, Kirby encounters Francisca again on Blizzno Moon. Furious at herself for losing to him before, Francisca fights him again. Near the end of the game, Kirby approaches their master, Hyness, who is performing the revival ceremony. Kirby and friends approach Hyness, who faces Kirby himself. When Kirby knocks off his hood, however, Hyness goes crazy, and hypnotizes Francisca and her two sisters, using them as living weapons to fight Kirby. After Kirby defeats him, Hyness throws Francisca into the Jamba Heart, along with her sisters Zan Partizanne and Flamberge, all three of them still hypnotized. During the fight with Void Termina, Kirby and friends enter its body to rip out the core. During so, they find Francisca, along with Hyness, Zan Partizanne, and Flamberge, trapped inside. All four of them are ejected before the final phase of the fight. Quotes Related Quotes Etymology A "francisca" is a type of throwing axe that was used in the Early Middle Ages. Since Francisca wields an axe as a weapon, her name may have been derived from it. Music Trivia *Interestingly, Francisca has been prominently featured as an avatar on the Kirby 25th Anniversary Twitter account for posts relating to Kirby Star Allies (much like Susie before her). **The Twitter would later feature Flamberge and Zan Partizanne as the hosts for sharing content about Kirby Star Allies. *The water gun Francisca uses in her fight resembles a soda bottle. She shakes it up before attacking, resulting in the burst of ice water she then attacks Kirby and the Star Allies with. **This mimics how, in real life, shaking up a soda bottle can cause bubbles of carbon dioxide to form inside the bottle. When opened, the pressure inside drops quickly and the volume of the bubbles increase instantly, causing the soda to burst out. *Francisca is weak to fire and electric attacks. Electric attacks can paralyze her, giving the player time to attack. *Francisca is voiced by Reina Ueda, who is known for Lily Shirogane in Aikatsu Stars, Mallow in Pokemon Sun and Moon, and Hane Sakura in Bakuon. *If a fire attack is used against one of Francisca's icicles that she launches, it will turn into one food item, even during The Ultimate Choice. Videos Artwork K25th Anniversary Francisca artwork.png|Francisca in the 25th Anniversary art style K25th Twitter (153).jpg|artwork from the official Kirby Twitter K25T_Francisca.png KSA The Three generals Artwork.png|Francisca and the other Jambastion Mages K25th Twitter (208).jpg|''Kirby 25th Anniversary'' artwork Gallery KSA_Francisca.jpg|''Kirby Star Allies'' Francisca Star Allies.png|Francisca's first intro splash card. Francisca_Splash_Screen_(Rematch).png|Francisca's second intro splash card. Beetle Kirby Star Allies.jpeg|Francisca attacks. K25th Twitter (124).jpg|Francisca hosts an image on Kirby 25th Anniversary Twitter. Jambastion_Mages_Concept_Artwork.jpg Jambastion_Mages_Concept_Artwork_2.jpg Models KSA Francisca model.png|''Kirby Star Allies'' References Category:Female characters Category:Female Bosses Category:Villains Category:Bosses in Kirby Star Allies Category:Bosses Category:Villains in Kirby Star Allies Category:Female Enemies Category:Main Characters Category:Ancients Category:Ice Enemies Category:Water Enemies